Two worlds collide
by Krione90
Summary: Bella is half vampire half sidhe fairy who seeks the aid of the cullens when Aro finds her kingdom and seeks to destroy her people for revenge. Will the Cullens help her? What will happen when she meets her soulmate Edward? Steph Meyers owns everything!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

BPOV:

"Princess Isabella, your father has requested your presence immediately in the throne room," my servant and closest friend Angela announced as she came into my room.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Bella, Angela? Really we are close friends and yet you insist on referring to me as Princess," I said completely annoyed.

"I tell you time and again that I will continue to call you by your title and show my respect for the royal throne Princess. your mother might not have as good of hearing due to her only being full blood sidhe, however your father is a vampire and can hear every word I say. He would probably not be as accepting of me as you are and I would rather not find that out the hard way," she replied stubbornly. She was of course beautiful in an understated sort of way. Her shoulder length raven black hair pulled up in a braided bun, dark tri-colored eyes of gold, brown, and amber gracing her long and slender face.

"Very well Angela I will let go of this argument for now, but believe me when I say that this is not over," I said trying to hide my mischievous smirk behind a hard mask of utter seriousness. I didn't hold it for long breaking into a fit of giggles causing her to smirk and snort.

"Please princess you must go see your father, he said it was of importance," she said when she caught her breath. I huffed turning to my vanity made of an intricately carved picture of the moon goddess Rhiannon in oak and alabaster. I inspected my image, my hair is waist length, marking me as a royal and mahogany in color. My eyes like Angela's and every other sidhe are tri-colored of topaz, brown, and the oddest shade of lavender. My lips are full and my cheekbones are high. I am pretty, but I am half sidhe and half vampire, it was going to happen just because of my heritage. "Oh alright lets get to it," I said standing and sweeping my way towards the doors.

In the throne room my father and my mother were waiting for me. I looked at their faces and saw nothing except fear. " Father, what is troubling you both? You look so worried," I said walking up and taking my fathers hand.

"Isabella, the time has come you must run he has found us," my father said tears that would never fall filling his eyes. Of course I knew who 'he' was. Aro, my fathers worst enemy. At one time the sidhe lived in the human world, however, Aro found my people and along with them he found their queen, my mother, he captured her and tried to force her into marriage. My father was one of Aro's guards and instantly fell in love with my mother, and she returned the feelings. He rescued her and they ran together. With her power she created an alternate realm, one that exists parallel to the human world, there she hid herself my father and our people. The only way into this realm is through specific portals that only a special incantation can open. Faylinn is the place where we have resided for two hundred years now, and he found us. Fear formed like a lump in my throat making it impossible to swallow and fairly difficult to breathe.

"What am I supposed to do father? I will not leave you two here to await your deaths, I will stay and I will fight," I said with as much certainty as I could.

" No, you must run, he does not know that you exist, you must run and hide, you are the hope of our people returning to normal. I have already issued a warning telling the kingdom to cross the portals and hide themselves amongst the humans. You must go to your fathers old friend Carlisle and seek his help, find a way to restore our people," my mother said with tears streaming down her beautiful porcelain face.

" I have not reached my full power level yet mother, how do you expect me to restore our people. It could take centuries to find my soul mate, and only then will I reach my ultimate power level, you know that mother," I argued.

" Isabella, you weigh yourself down with doubt, you have been blessed by Rhiannon the goddess of the moon and the Earth Mother, that in itself is unheard of. You have more power then any sidhe would ever dream, usually it is only one deity that blesses one sidhe with their mark of protection and power and you have two. Trust in your own power my daughter, the Goddesses will keep you safe," my mother argued back.

"What about you and father? I will not leave you here to die," I said.

" Your father and I must run and hide, but we need to stay in hiding, we are risking you and the people to stay with you. We will be safe, but until Aro is defeated we must stay in hiding," my mother sniffed. I nodded my head in understanding. I am supposed to be the most powerful sidhe ever born. I bear the marks of Rhiannon, a crescent moon birthmark on my left shoulder blade, and the marks of the Earth Mother, a wide oak tree birthmark on my right hip. However, I have yet to find my soul mate, which makes me weak. Our soul mates double our power level. When we connect our shields drop allowing our auras to merge causing a power jump for both involved. If I had achieved that, defeating Aro would be easy, but without my soul mate it would be a suicide mission. I am not as strong, nor as fast as a full vampire. The only advantage I have is the magic of the fey. If he or his soldiers got to close I would be overpowered. My only chance is to defeat him with magic. Aro will die by my hand, that I am sure of.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

BPOV:

Saying goodbye to my parents was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I left the throne room with quiet tears falling down my face. Angela was no where to be seen, probably gathering her things for the travels. She can not come with me, she must go alone in order to be safe. I briskly walked to my room and changed from my glittering gowns to my travel clothes. I wore a simple white shirt with long billowing sleeves, a black leather bodice that laced up in the front and a long billowing black skirt. Over that I wore a simple black cape made of a special weave that allowed travel in the woods without catching on trees or brush, it tied at the front around my neck and fell to my ankles. Last was my boots, they were flat at the heel and fairly easy to walk in, and made to keep warm. I was dressed for a long and dangerous travel. Hopefully, Carlisle wouldn't be hard to find. I smiled thinking of the last time I saw the vampire. He was always so kind and gracious. He did not agree with Aro taking my mother and had helped them escape, (something Aro does not know about) . He and only he knows of the portals whereabouts. I remember Carlisle telling me that if I had ever needed anything, that he would always be there for me to turn to. Walking out to the portals I said a quiet prayer to Rhiannon and the Earth Mother that Carlisle had not forgotten about that promise. With one last look at Faylinn, my home, I stepped through the portal and left everything I have ever loved behind.

The portals opened up deep into the woods in the human world. I breathed in the cold, bitter air and gathered my thoughts. First I needed to find Carlisle. After that I don't really have a plan. Other then to find a way to kill Aro and all of his followers. I looked up into the midnight sky and saw the moon, full and ripe in all of her glory. Her presence gave me a new strength to finish this once and for all.

To find Carlisle I needed to recite a finding spell. I grabbed a pinch of salt from the pouch I always kept under my skirts and sprinkled it in a small circle around me. I closed my eyes and centered myself, making my self one with the elements. I had to be completely tuned into nature. Once I cleared my mind and felt the vibrations of the Earth Mothers power under my feet and the Moon Goddesses power humming in the air I opened my mouth and began the incantation. " Earth Mother hear my plea, open a path to the one I seek. Moon Goddess hear my cry, cast your light for my eyes. I ask for your aid in my time of need, I call to you with all of me," I felt their presence stronger, pushing and pulsing against my skin, their power bringing my breath in quick gasps and bringing the hairs on me neck to stand at attention. I opened my eyes slowly and said a prayer of thanks that they had listened. There in front of me was a clear path lit by the rays of the moon. I gathered my hair into a high ponytail and pulled the hood over my head before I started on my journey to Carlisle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV:

I have only been walking for two days and already my heart started to drop. My parents are back in Faylinn, while I am out here making a fool of myself trying to find one vampire in the whole world. The path is still clear and every night the Moon Goddess lights my way, however, I have no idea where I am at, or how much longer I need to travel before I find Carlisle.

I was about to give up for the night, the sun was starting to break the horizon causing the clouds to streak pink and yellow hues all over the sky. I sat down on a fallen over log, resting my aching feet when I felt someone watching me. My back stiffened involuntarily and my heart rate sped double time. My mind started racing with the possibility that Aro had found me and I was dead before I could ever find Carlisle. I steadied my breathing and closed my eyes to slow my heartbeat, if I was going to die, I was going to do it fighting. I gathered my thoughts and reached into the part of me that was raw magic, I reached not with a physical hand but with a psychic one. There it was in the very pit of my being, glowing, steaming magic that made up who my people where. I focused on the feeling of my magic, coaxing it out like you would a frightened kitten, pulling it up and out of my center. I started to feel the air around me sing with my magic, hum with my power. I sat there concentrating on the feel of the earth, the sound of the wind, and the beat of my power, waiting, waiting for whoever is watching me to come out of their hiding place.

There, about five feet to the left I felt the ground bounce, the air moved ever so slightly, I could "see" with my minds eye where they were. I opened my mouth and spoke with courage I didn't know I had, " I know you are there, not five feet away from me, show yourself and I will show you mercy." I looked to my left when a small pixie looking vampire with jet black spiky hair stepped from behind an evergreen tree. I stood but stayed put by the fallen tree and spoke again, " are you one of Aro's people? Have you come to destroy me?" She looked up and showed absolutely no surprise on her small beautiful face. " I don't work for Aro, my family and I have no ties to him. You are looking for Carlisle right?" She asked, her topaz eyes looking straight at me._ How did she know_? I thought. " Oh I can see the future, I saw you coming and knew you needed Carlisle, why you need him I don't know, but I know you are looking for him," she said smiling at me.

" How do I know I can trust you?" I said with obvious distrust.

" I thought you would say that," she said then looked behind her, " Come on out guys she doesn't trust me," she said to the woods. Then three more figures stepped out of the trees. I mentally cursed myself for not being more aware of my surroundings. I was about to throw up a protection circle when I spotted Carlisle among the three new vampires. With a sigh of relief I ran and hugged him.

" Princess Isabella, why in the world are you not in Faylinn? You are not safe here, where are Charles and Renee?" He said looking worried.

" He has found us Carlisle, my parents had to run and hide, they sent me to find you. You are our only trusted friend," I said holding back the tears that threatened to escape.

"I don't understand, how did he find you, the portals where hidden well, you hid in a different realm, its next to impossible," he said, his face showing his confusion.

"I don't know Carlisle, I have been thinking that we have a traitor, someone who was punished for a crime, maybe someone who was exiled?" I answered back. He nodded and blew out a harsh unneeded breath, " we will think of this later, as for now you must be hungry and tired, lets get you to my house and out of the woods," he said putting his arm around my shoulders and leading me onto the path the Earth Mother had opened for me. " So Carlisle are you going to introduce us to this mystery princess?" A great big bear looking vampire with short dark hair blurted out loudly in the calm quiet morning air.

" I am sorry where are my manners," Carlisle said, " That loud mouth is my son Emmet, the quiet tall blonde one is my son Jasper, and this little bottle of sunshine is Jaspers mate and my daughter Alice," he said with pride filling his eyes. I always remember Carlisle saying he wanted a family and I was so happy he finally got his wish.

" It is a pleasure to meet the family of my fathers long time trusted friend, I am Princess Isabella Swan of the Sidhe, but please call me Bella," I said smiling at them all.

"Well this isn't all of us Bella there is still our mother and a sister and brother you need to meet, but you will when we reach the house," Alice said smiling. I smiled back, it was like I had to answer to the pull of Alice's bright smile. She was contagious. She came up to me and hugged me tight, " we are going to be best friends Bella, just wait, you will see," she said letting me go and prancing ahead of us through the woods. I followed them through the woods to a clearing, in the clearing was a huge beautiful white house. It had detailed molding of flowers and shrubs around the windows and doors, and delicate art etched in the class at the front door giving it an otherworldly look. Their flowers were wilting with the chilly October air so I thought I would help them out. I bent down to the flowers and said , " I breathe life into nature, nature breathes life into me, I return color and warmth to thee," with that I blew hot breath onto the flowers and watched them unfurl into healthy full flowers the way they were meant to be.

I turned and looked at the Cullens whose faces were of utter shock and surprise when the front door opened behind them and out stepped a beautiful vampire with thick wavy caramel hair and the same topaz eyes as the rest. " Bella I would like for you to meet my lovely wife Esme," Carlisle said walking towards the woman and kissing her lovingly on the cheek.

" Hello Esme, it is wonderful to meet you, you have a wonderful home," I said curtseying for her. This was her home, I am no Princess here, and I will not act like one.

" Hello Bella, thank you, please come in and meet the rest of the gang," she said smiling brightly at me, She made me feel a warm and safe inside, like a mother would a child. I like Esme, she had a special aura about her that made me instantly trust her.

She led me into the house into a family room with a big fluffy looking white couch with white and gold pillows gracing the seats. The carpet was white and impeccably clean, the windows were large making the room look open and welcoming and the drapes were a sheer gold color. There was a large black square sitting on shelves in the center of the far wall, and a table in front of the couch. Two matching chairs sat on either side of the couch giving more room to sit and chat. She politely offered me a seat in one of the chairs and called for someone named Edward and Rosalie.

Not two seconds later a tall gorgeous vampire with long luxurious blonde locks of hair floated into the room on air of complete confidence. She was breathtaking. But not as much as the second vampire. He was tall with unruly bronze hair that looked amazing even though it was obviously unkempt, high sculpted cheek bones and full luscious lips that I had an urge to run my tongue across, I had to work really hard to control my heart rate and breathing. He looked up at me and all of my control went through the window, our eyes locked and he looked as completely taken with me as I was him. I finally took back control and tore my gaze away from his and studied the white floor as closely as I possibly could, using my vampire eyesight to see every fiber and strand.

" Bella," Esme said breaking me out of my floor studying, " this is our daughter and Emmet's mate Rosalie and our son Edward." She said pointing out the new vampires.

I looked up and nodded with a smile, "It is an honor to meet you both," I said in as strong a voice as I could manage. They both smiled and sat down on the couch with the rest of the family. " So Bella, do you want me to tell them or do you want to tell them why you are here?" Carlisle said.

" I guess I can tell them Carlisle, thank you," I said looking up to meet all of their eyes. " I am Princess Isabella Swan of the Sidhe, My father is King Charles Swan a vampire, and my mother is Queen Renee Swan a sidhe, I have come to seek your help," I said in one breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

BPOV:

They all looked at me with a question in their eyes, I held up my hand to show that I was not finished and they all relaxed into their positions waiting for me to speak again.

" Two hundred years ago my mother and my people lived in this realm with the humans and vampires, we all lived in peace, until Aro and his brothers took their places as the vampire rulers. Aro had found out how much power the Sidhe had and wanted it. He and his soldiers found my people and pillaged their homes. They killed many and took more for studying. When he caught my mother, he wanted her as well, and he took her for his own. He raped and beat her thinking that one day she would give in and be his, only she had found her soul mate in my father, one of Aro's high ranking soldiers. My father and Carlisle made a plan together on getting my mother and her people out of that horrible place, and one night they did. My father scooped up my mothers beaten body and he got her out of there. They ran deep into the forest and my mother used her magic to call a portal into a parallel realm for them to live. She put out a magical signal to the rest of the Sidhe leading them to the portal, and what was left of my people was slowly rebuilt, until now. Aro has once again found where my people have been thriving and he will come to destroy Faylinn, my people, and my parents," I said looking at everything and nothing. I tried to tell the story with no feelings, but doing that was as easy as biting through your own arm, next to impossible. I looked around at the Cullen's to see their reaction and was surprised. I saw fear, anger, and sadness, but no pity. That was one thing I was thankful for. I need someone to help me, to fight by my side, not someone to pity me.

The first to speak was Jasper " Why does Aro want your mother so badly, I understand wanting the power, but why your mother?" He asked. It was a good question, but one I didn't want to answer. The answer to that question could be what puts me in a vulnerable position. I weighed my options and decided that having the Cullen's know one of my peoples most ancient and respected magic is less of a threat then trying to fight Aro and his people on my own. So I answered, " one of our most ancient traditions is soul-binding. It is when our kind finds our soul mates. When the soul mates connect our auras merge causing both of the people involved to jump in power level. I assume that Aro wanted a boost in his power and thought he could get it by forcing my mother into bed with him. But it is not so simple. We have to let our shields drop in order for the merging to take place, I imagine that being raped and beaten would not be a good way for one to drop their shields."

" So you are half vampire and half sidhe, what exactly is a sidhe, and why haven't any of us heard this story from Carlisle himself?" Edward asked, his brow creasing in the most attractive way, I had a sudden urge to smooth that crease, I wanted to touch him. I felt compelled to touch him, and I have never felt that way before. Edward looked up at me, probably wondering why I haven't answered him. I cleared my throat and answered the best way I could. "Yes I am half vampire and half sidhe. The sidhe are a people made of magic. We are the people of the fey, we all have our special talents, every sidhe has a different kind of magic, depending on which god or goddess has blessed the sidhe with their mark. As for Carlisle, he didn't say anything because he couldn't. As in he physically nor psychically could not tell anyone. My mother bound him to a silence oath. One that he could not break even if he wanted to. It was a way to protect our home and have Carlisle in the human realm at the same time," I explained.

" So have you found your soul mate yet?" Alice asked with a sparkle in her eye.

" No I have not, which is why I need your help. Without my soul mate I am still incredibly weak so to speak. My magic is not yet developed and it wont be until I connect with who ever he is. Being half sidhe and not full blood vampire has made me physically weaker then you are, and not having my soul mate makes me magically weaker then any other sidhe around. I am not strong enough to fight Aro, not alone, not without my soul mate," I said with a defeated tone.

" Does a soul mate really give you that much of an advantage, and even if it did, why would you with your soul mate be any stronger magically then another of your kind with their soul mate?" Jasper asked yet another really good question that I did not want to answer. However, if I am asking for their help to fight the vampire leader then I need to suck it up and answer the questions they throw at me.

" Remember when I said that every sidhe has a different kind of magic depending on which deity chose to mark them?' I asked, and they all nodded their heads. " Well," I continued, " Typically a sidhe only gets marked by one god or goddess, but I bear the marks of two, which has never been heard of before," I said.

" Which god has marked you," Emmet blurted while he was bouncing in his seat with the anticipation of my answer.

"I have been marked by Rhiannon, the Goddess of the Moon, and the Earth Mother, their magic breaths through me, thrives in the very pit of my being, but I lack the power necessary to access it," I said yet again cursing myself for not finding my soul mate, or not finding a way to do it without a soul mate.

" Enough of the show and tell guys, I have important questions for the Princess," Carlisle interrupted, to everyone's displeasure. " Now Bella, you said earlier that you suspect that there is someone that had betrayed you, some one who was exiled, do you know who that might be?" Carlisle asked with a caring and careful tone.

I nodded my head and revealed my thoughts on this subject, " a few months ago, a female sidhe was caught trying to steal a strand of my hair, my mother laid a truth spell on her and forced her to explain why. She was plotting to cast a death curse against me because I am a half breed and she believed I was going to soil the sidhe race when I took the throne. She was exiled from Faylinn that very day," I explained. " When she left she said that we were all going to pay, that she would be sure that every single sidhe suffered for her being cast out," I finished. Carlisle nodded and asked, " what is her name?"

"Jessica Stanley, her name is Jessica Stanley," I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

EPOV:

I sat there listening to Bella's story and was completely captivated by her. Every thing about her amazed me. Her eyes the colors were extraordinary, her luscious waist length mahogany hair that begged me to run my fingers through, her plump lips that called for mine to cover. I was drawn to her in a way that I didn't understand. I know she feels at least a little attracted to me as well. I wanted her, I wanted to know her, to touch her, to listen to her. Her voice sounded like water rippling along pebbles in a stream, soft and comforting.

She wanted to fight Aro, to save her people, she was a true leader, going into battle for her people. What that monster did to her mother was despicable. He deserved to die. No man should ever lay an unwanted hand on a lady, its just wrong in my book.

As Bella was telling her tale I could hear my family thinking of what she was saying. They all wanted to help her take Aro down. Carlisle kept getting memories of Bella's mother, how she was broken and beaten to near death, he who normally would find a way to let Aro live wanted him to die as well. Carlisle knows that the only way to stop Aro is to kill him. My mother keeps thinking of how horrible that would have been for Bella's mother, and how horrible Bella is probably feeling at the moment having to leave her parents to come to a strange place. Jasper confirmed Esmes fears, he could feel the fear, the sadness and complete uncertainty that was practically rolling in waves from Bella. Rosalie was infuriated, she had been raped before she was turned and understood how horrible that is for a woman. I have never "heard" Rosalie so angry before. She was thinking of ways to kill Aro, ways to make him suffer, she wanted to help Bella too. Emmet's thoughts made me chuckle, he was thinking of ways to get Bella to show her magic. Yes, Emmet is an over grown child. Alice is blocking her thoughts she keeps singing 'I'm a Barbie Girl' in Spanish over and over again.

After Bella was done telling us of everything and we were done with our questions, every one went their own ways. It was just me and her sitting in the living room, alone. The urge to touch her grew so much stronger. I looked up at her and cleared my throat to get her attention. Her beautiful tri-colored eyes shot up to mine and she smiled, thoroughly taking my breath away.

"So Bella, since you aren't full vampire do you eat regular food, like humans or do you hunt like a vampire?" I asked her hoping she hunted.

" Um, I do both actually, depending on which is more convenient, speaking of which I should probably go hunting, I haven't since I left Faylinn," she said standing up and walking to the front door.

" Do you mind if I go with you, I haven't hunted in a few days," I said begging her in my mind to say she didn't mind.

" No of course not, but, I may slow you down, I may be half vampire, but I am not as fast as a full vampire," she said.

" It wouldn't bother me at all," I said opening the front door for her and letting her walk ahead of me.

She was right, she was slower then me, but not by much. I caught a mouthwatering scent of mountain lion and she smiled at me, giving me permission to go ahead and catch my prey. I ran as fast as I could and tackled the lion, throwing him to his side and striking his neck with my teeth all in one fluid motion. After I had my fill I went back to where me and Bella were last and traced her scent to a small open field. There she was beautiful as ever. I watched as she gathered seven small pieces of bark from the east side of an evergreen tree and wrapped them in yellow strands of yarn. After she wrapped them she spoke ,"''Gathered from where the sun awoke, the Earth Mothers protection and strength I invoke." With that the air around her started to shimmer and glow, the wind started to blow with force. I tried to figure out where the wind was coming from when I realized it was coming from her. Suddenly, just as quick as the wind appeared it vanished. I watched as the light that was cast around her started to dim and when it was finally gone she turned to me and smiled while she walked towards me.

" Here," she said handing me one of the small yellow strand wrapped pieces of bark, " this is an amulet for protection and strength, carry it with you where ever you go."

I took it and put it in the pocket of my jeans.

" Thank you," I said grateful that she thought of my safety, but, not quite believing that a piece of bark could keep me safe.

" Don't doubt in the power of the Earth Mother," she said reading the expression on my face. " I need to know that you and your family are safe, and she will protect you, but you must trust in her to do her job," she said pleading for me to believe her.

" How do I know to trust her?" I said letting my doubt show in my voice. She smiled at me and said, " I will show you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV:

He wanted me to show him, to prove to him that the Earth Mother is real, that she can indeed do her job. Well, I will show him, I will show all of them. I cant wait to see the looks on their faces. The only one that has seen magic before is Carlisle, the rest act to excited, it is obvious that they have never seen true magic. I turned towards to Cullen house and began to run. I looked back and sure enough he was following closely behind me. Once we came to the clearing of the Cullen house I called out, " come out to the back yard, Edward asked me to prove my magic, I will prove to all of you that this is real." I waited for ten seconds before each and every Cullen was out of the back door and looking at me, waiting.

" Attack me," I said crouching in a defensive position. " What," Edward asked like he didn't hear me correctly.

" You want the proof that the protection of the Earth Mother is real, attack me," I said still waiting in my crouched position.

" Oh you want to wrestle," Emmet said with excitement, "this should be fun," he smirked. And with that Emmet lunged at me, trying to use his impressive speed to catch me off guard, but, I was waiting for that. I threw my hands up calling on the Earth Mother for her protection, she answered. Her voice filled my head telling me that everything was going to be alright. The air around me tightened, I could feel her power start to grow at the pit of my stomach and race its way up my spine and out of the palms of my out stretched hands. Her power shot out in a hot white pain that slowly ebbed away until it was just warm. In the air I could see a formation, a kind of bubble that quickly surrounded me and hardened almost instantly. This all happened in seconds and Emmet ended up hitting that invisible force and it sent him sprawling across the clearing and into a near by tree. I smirked and stood straight. The power was still surrounding me, running through me, the air around me started to glow with it. I turned to the Cullen's and took in their shocked faces, they had their proof now, maybe it would be enough for them to believe that this was all very real.

" Man that was awesome," Emmet said finally when he made his way back to us.

" Glad you liked the show, however, nothing about this is awesome, its dangerous. I don't want any of you hurt during this so I made each of you an amulet for protection and strength, now that you have witnessed the power of the Earth Mother maybe you will trust when I say that this will keep you safe," I said handing out the amulets I made. They all nodded their heads in a silent 'thank you'. " Now, before anything happens we need to make a plan, we need to know what we are going to do. I need to start practicing my defense and attack magic and you all need to strategize ways to defend yourselves. This could get bad really fast and I don't want anyone to go unprepared," I told them.

They all agreed and decided to go back to what they were doing before I called them out of the house. I was the only one to stay outside in the backyard. I needed to think, and I always think better outside, surrounded by nature. I walked into the woods, losing myself in the sensations of nature. I walked for a while with no destination, walking for the soul purpose of getting lost. My head was swimming with possibilities, I couldn't help but think of all the things that could go wrong. Carlisle wanted a family so badly for so very long, and I just walk back into his life after a century and a half and request that he and his family risk their lives in order to help people they don't even know. How selfish is that? What would I do if they all died? Would I be able to look Carlisle in the eye and tell him that his family died to save me? Nope, I wouldn't be able to do that. I cant do it alone, I am not stupid, and walking into Aro's home with all of his soldiers at hand without help would be the most stupid thing anyone has ever done in the history of stupid things. No, I could not do it alone, I did need their help. If it came to me living and them dieing or me dieing and them living I would have to choose the later of the two. I have no one special in my life, no one that really loves me other then my parents. If I died it would not be so hard for people to go on without me, but, if one of the Cullen's were to die their whole family would die with them. Believe me, I don't want to die either, so I have to try my hardest to keep everyone safe. I found a little clearing under an evergreen tree and I sat down, leaning my head against the rough bark of the trunk. This could all go so very wrong.

" Moon Goddess and Earth Mother hear me, give me guidance, give me hope, show me which way to go," I said quietly looking up at the now darkened sky. The air around me hummed with power and two figures stepped out of thin air right in front of me. One was tall and slender cloaked in a cape that was silver and seemed to glow and the other was still tall but a little shorter then the other, five-eight maybe and slender but was cloaked in a cape the color of moss, a deep, rich green. I stood, and looked into the hoods of the capes, I couldn't make out any defining features, the hoods on the capes left nothing but shadows visible. I didn't feel any fear, I felt safe, a little uncertain, but safe. The one in the silver cape spoke, " You called to us child, yet you do not know who we are." My mouth opened in shock. All I could think about was that they were here, the Moon Goddess and Earth Mother are here, standing in front of me. I finally came to my senses and threw myself onto the forest floor groveling at their feet.

" My apologies, I did not realize who you were, forgive me," I rushed all in one breath.

" Isabella, stand up, we have not come to punish you, we have come to aid you in your time of need. We understand that this is a very difficult position for you to be in and we want you to understand why we have let this come to pass," the one in the silver cape, Rhiannon, the Moon Goddess said.

I stood and took a deep, cleansing breath, exhaling slowly. Once I gathered my thoughts I looked up at them. " You are special, Isabella, you are the chosen one," the Earth Mother said. "Chosen one, what am I chosen for?" I asked.

" You were chosen to bring the two kinds together. You are neither vampire, nor sidhe, but both. You are the one who will bring both of your worlds together, to live together in peace." Rhiannon said.

" I think you mistake me, I do not have the ability to access such power, and I do not know when I will get the ability," I explained.

" We do not make mistakes Isabella, you are the chosen one. You will have the ability soon, the piece of you that is missing is right in front of you. If you would only open your eyes and see, open yourself up Isabella, we know you feel it," the Earth Mother said. I was so confused. What are they talking about? But, I knew better then to question the Goddesses twice. I nodded my head in understanding. The Earth Mother spoke again, " Before we leave, we have a gift for you, a gift that will help you in your up coming battle." With that they both walked up to me and put both of their hands on my arms, their hands brought warmth, the warmth grew and grew until it was a burning pain. I closed my eyes and bit my tongue to keep myself from screaming. After a what felt like hours, but, was really only seconds the burning stopped, leaving my arms sore. They took their hands away and turned to leave. Slowly they began to fade and before I could find my voice they were gone.

I looked down at my arms and understood why I felt branded, because I was branded. There on my forearms sat four symbols. The symbols for fire and water were on my left arm, and the symbols for air and earth where on my left. They had given me power over the elements. I sat staring at my arms for a while longer and finally decided to go back to the Cullen house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BPOV:

As I walked back to the house I was thinking about my new power. I had control of the elements. I thought about what this would mean for me. I will take any advantage I can over Aro. This is in fact an advantage, but, it is also a set back. Just because I had the power to control the elements, doesn't mean I have control over that power. This means I need more practice, more time to learn. With no teacher this was not going to be easy. What did the Goddesses mean when they said that the piece of me that was missing was right in front of me? That question alone is nagging at me. I feel like the answer was so simple, I just cant figure it out. I walked through the Cullen's back door and the weight of the last few days pressed harder on my mind and body. I felt so exhausted. One thing that I enjoy about not being full vampire is that I have the ability to sleep, and sleep sounded so good. Before I can sleep I need to discuss the new abilities I just acquired. I turned toward the family room, where it sounded like the whole family was at and walked in.

I was about to say something when I noticed the black square on the table. Before it was all black, but, now it had people in it. I sat staring at it. _What is this? _I thought. I was about to ask when Edward spoke, " Bella, what's wrong?"

I slowly turned my head toward the sound of his voice, my eyes still glued to the thing, " What is that?" I asked in a whisper. " What is what Bella?" He asked sounding really confused. I finally looked at him and pointed at the thing, " that, what is that?" I asked a little louder this time. He looked at me as if I were insane, " have you never seen television before," he asked as if the idea of it were asinine. I shrugged my shoulders and looked around, this now had caught everyone's attention. They were all staring at me until Emmet broke the silence, " wait a minute, let me get this straight, you have never seen TV before?" He asked. " No I cant say I have, what is this thing you call television," I asked not quite understanding why this was such a big deal.

" Well, its kind of hard to explain, when you were a child did you ever play pretend?" Edward asked. " Yeah, I think every child plays pretend," I said rolling my eyes at him. " Its kind of like that, see the people in the TV are actors, they play pretend for their jobs, and it is broadcasted like a signal to peoples televisions in their homes," he explained. " Okay, what is the purpose of this," I asked still not understanding. "Its for entertainment," Edward answered. I still didn't get it, but shrugged it off, the concept of this thing is not important right now, my new power is.

" Alright, whatever, I need to talk to you all about something that just happened to me in the woods," I said sitting down in one of the comfortable white chairs. They turned the _television_ off and turned towards me. " What happened Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked looking me over to see any signs of pain or injury. " Well yes and no," I said. I told them about the Goddesses visit to me, their guidance that really didn't give me many answers and the powers they gave me along with the new marks.

"Can we see them?" Emmet asked a little to excited. I nodded as swept the cape I wore off of my shoulders and revealed my forearms to them. They all looked at them for a while before Emmet broke the silence again, "that looks like it freaking hurts!" I looked down at my arms and winced. It did hurt, a lot. The marks where black as the midnight sky, the skin around the marks were red and swollen.

" Well, it isn't pleasant that's for sure," I said smiling at him. I couldn't help but smile at Emmet, he was like a little kid. He was HUGE, but on the inside he was like a small child. " What does this mean for everything going on right now?" Carlisle asked me. That was Carlisle, always thinking ahead.

" Well, now I most defiantly need to practice my magic. I need to learn how to control these new powers, if I could get control of them fast enough I could use it to our advantage. If I cant get the control I need, I could be more of a danger to you then a help," I said bringing my worry for this family to the front of my mind again.

" What do you mean it could be dangerous?" Esme asked me.

I was quiet for a while, trying to figure out the best way to explain something to them that is sometimes hard for me to understand myself. I finally came up with the best explanation I could and said," magic is like a wild horse, you cant just jump on a random horse and expect it to automatically know what to do, you have to train it. If you don't then the horse will be likely to buck you off and hurt you, If I don't learn how to control this then I can misfire something and end up hurting you. I am not willing to take the risk. I need to practice at a safe distance from your family and your home," I explained. The press of exhaustion was starting to weigh me down to much to discuss things that are so important. I yawned closing my eyes and stretching my tired muscles out. " You must be tired Bella, go to sleep, we will discuss this in more detail when you have rested," Carlisle said to me.

" You can sleep Bella?" Edward asked in amazement.

" Yeah, being only half vampire has its perks," I said smiling sleepily at him. "Where can I lay down for the night?" I asked. "There is a couch in my room, you can sleep their until we have better arrangements," Edward said standing up and walking over to me. He offered his hand to me to help me stand and the second I grasped his hand with mine an electric shock shot through me and into him. "_Oh my Gods and Goddesses, this is what they were talking about!"_ I thought, "_he is my soul mate!" _That is the sign of when you meet your soul mate. First the two feel completely taken with each other, and when the two touch the shock happens. He looked up at me, his eyes where wide and his mouth was formed in an "o". I couldn't speak, I just returned the look. He shook his head and turned with my hand still enclosed in his and lead me up the stairs.

He opened the last door to the left on the third floor of the house. "This is my room, that is the couch you can sleep on," he said pointing towards a black couch, "and this is the bathroom, feel free to take a shower if you want," he said. His room was a decent size, one wall of the room was big windows, I could see the night sky with the twinkle of stars above us. On another wall there were shelves that held dozens of thin little squares of all different colors and a big silver thing with two smaller silver things beside it. I walked towards them, inspecting them. There were so many things about this world that is so strange to me. As I was trying to figure out what these things where I felt Edward walk up next to me.

" I am guessing you don't know what this is either," he said to me.

"We didn't have things like this in Faylinn, what is it?" I asked him.

"They are called CD's," he said picking out one of the many small squares and opening it to reveal a small circular shiny thing with a small hole in the middle of it.

" What do they do?" I asked him in awe.

"They have music on them," he explained. I was so confused. Music, what did he mean music? I didn't hear anything coming from them, and I told him that. He just chuckled at me and took the _CD_ out of the square and pushed a button on the big silver thing. It groaned and spit out a kind of shelf and he set the CD inside it and pushed the button again. It sucked the shelf back in and a few seconds later music started to play. I stared at Edward, this was the most glorious thing I have ever seen!

"You put the CD in this thing, its called a stereo, it reads the music that is stored on the CD and plays it out of the speakers," he explained to me. I nodded listening to the delicate notes of this beautiful music. "Its wonderful," I said to him. "You like it?" He asked shooting me a dazzling smile that made me forget how to speak for a second.

"Like it? I love it, you have so many interesting things in this world," I said looking back at the _stereo._ He just chuckled again and squeezed my hand.

After listening to music for a while longer Edward showed me how to work the shower and toilet. _Indoor plumbing_ he called it. It was like a form of magic all on its own. I was not used to this. In Faylinn we heated our water over fire and poured the hot water into a wash basin, this is so much easier. I was really starting to see the benefits of living in the human world. I stepped out of my dirty clothes and put them in a pile by the door. I turned on the shower and watched as the water sprayed out of the spout. I put my hand under the water like Edward instructed to check the temperature, when it felt right I stepped into the water and closed the curtain. The hot water pounded down my back in the most glorious of ways. My aching muscles started to loosen and relax. I used the soap Alice had given me before I got in. It smelled delicious, like ripe strawberries. Eventually I decided it would be good for me to get out of the shower and when I stepped out there were clean clothes waiting for me on the counter. There was a note on top of them that read, _Bella, saw that you needed some clean clothes, they are Edwards, but they should be comfortable. Your Welcome-Alice_. I looked at the clothes, there were short pants and a long short sleeved shirt.

After I put on the clothes I wondered out of the bathroom and made my way over to the couch. There was a pillow and a blanket sitting on top of it. I unfolded the blanket and laid down, covered myself and fell into a quick deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV:**

**I was sitting in the living room with the rest of my family talking over the situation. We all wanted to help Bella, we really did, but, we needed to know more of what can happen. We are aware of just how ruthless Aro can be, Bella didn't need to warn us of that. But, we have yet to really see how Bella's magic really works, and, to be honest we needed to know what to expect from her. The problem is she doesn't seem to know what to expect from herself.**

"**Her emotions are all over the place one thing I am sure of is she is terrified, and worried. I am not sure what she is terrified of but every time she talks about our safety the worried feelings double. She is worried about us, that I know," Jasper told us.**

"**I cant believe I didn't see what happened in the woods, I had no idea," Alice added. **

"**That could have something to do with the Goddesses, they might be able to block your visions," Carlisle said to Alice. She nodded her head and cuddled further into Jaspers side. "What happened between you and Bella earlier when you touched her, I felt both of your reactions. You were both shocked, you were confused and Bella had a feeling of understanding," Jasper asked turning the attention to me. I debated on telling them that it was nothing or telling them the truth, but decided to spill the beans, Jasper would know if I lied anyway.**

"**She shocked me, not like a static electricity shock, something stronger then that. I could feel it build in her and shoot to me. It shot straight through my arm and pulled at my heart. I swear my heart beat for a second there," I explained the best I could. "I don't really know what happened, but it was something big," I added.**

"**I think I know what happened, I wasn't going to tell you, but maybe it would be best if you knew, considering it plays a huge role in the whole Aro thing," Alice jumped in. I looked at her and waved my hand in a "tell me" motion.**

"**Well, I saw a vision of you and Bella that takes place in the near future. You were holding Bella and whispering loving words to her, she looked hurt, but I don't know how that happened. I think you are her soul mate Edward," She said without looking at anyone. "If Edward is her soul mate then shouldn't Bella's magic be doubled now?" Rosalie asked finally joining the conversation. We all looked at Carlisle for the answer.**

"**I don't know a whole lot about the Sidhe, but, one thing I remember is that the 'connection' Bella was talking about between soul mates is on a more physical level," Carlisle said. If I could blush I probably would. I am in fact, still a virgin. I believe one should be married before taking that step. So talking to my family about me and Bella having sex was a little more then just awkward.**

"**Don't be embarrassed Edward, he never said anything about going and having sex with Bella now, but in order for her to reach her full powers, you might have to eventually," Jasper said, embarrassing me even more.**

"**Enough of this," I said, "we have more important things to talk about then me having sex with Bella," I said trying to direct the attention away from me. They all agreed and started to talk amongst themselves. I stayed quiet thinking about what Alice had said. I haven't even known Bella for more then forty-eight hours and now we are soul mates. I don't really even know her. I am attracted to her, there is no doubting that, but **_**soul mates**_** really? I didn't even believe that I had a soul. **

**I went back to thinking about Bella. The way she was so amazed with technology, it just shows how much we take for granted. I remember a time when there was no TV or Stereo systems, or even indoor plumbing, but it has been a while since all of that. I watched all of that be invented so I knew what was going on, but, Bella was practically thrown into this world. I remember how much she liked the stereo, her eyes were wide with the three colors glowing with excitement, her lips were stretched into the brightest smile I have ever seen. **

**I was more lost in my head then I thought, by the time I resurfaced to reality I was the only one left in the living room. I was about to go for a walk when I heard a whimper, and then an earth shattering scream. I ran as fast as I could to my room and was by Bella's side in an instant. She was still sleeping, but it wasn't very peaceful. I decided it would be best to wake her up. I gently touched her shoulder, shaking her slightly. When she didn't wake I shook a little harder and her eyes shot open and before I could say anything she threw her hand up and I went flying across the room and out the windows. **

**BPOV:**

**At first I was back home, in Faylinn, happy, with everyone I loved around me laughing. We were standing in one of the many meadows surrounded by purple flowers that were blowing softly in the breeze. Edward was standing next to me watching Angela run around and tease her soul mate Ben and everything felt right in the world. Then a shadow crept over the meadow and Aro appeared, stepping out of the shadows. He walked up behind Ben and snapped his neck, Angela fell to her knees screaming and Aro looked from her to me. He pointed at Angela and smiled, she started to shake violently and fell to the ground, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Aro started to walk towards me, but Edward stepped in the way, Aro's soldiers came from no where and took Edward to the ground, they started to rip him to pieces. I could hear Edward scream for me to run, to save myself, but I was stuck. My legs wouldn't move, all I could do was stand there and cry, watching my soul mate be killed. My sobs echoed in the shadow filled clearing, my heart felt like it was being ripped up just like Edward, and still I was glued in my spot, unable to stop this from happening. Someone grabbed my shoulder behind me and shook me, terrified I opened my eyes and thrust my hand out calling on my power over the wind and sent the person flying out of a wall made of windows. Only after I did that did I realize that I was not back in Faylinn, I was in the Cullen's house, in Edwards room, laying on his couch. I jumped up and rushed to the broken windows and saw Edward getting up of the ground and shaking glass from his hair and clothes. My hand flew up to my mouth and I jumped out the window to the ground so I could help Edward get the glass off of him.**

"**Oh my, Edward I am so sorry, I thought you were someone else, I didn't mean to do that," I said brushing glass out of his hair.**

"**Its okay Bella, I don't get hurt very easily, that dream must have been bad," he said looking at me with a slight frown on his face.**

"**It was bad, but, I don't think all of it was a dream, I think Angela sent me a message. She had the power to send mental messages to people, I think she is in trouble," I said. Angela was always a clever little woman, she would be one to find a way to communicate with me, a way that wasn't traceable and a dream was one way to do that. Something was wrong, I could feel it in the pit of my stomach, I need to help her. I told Edward that.**

"**You cant go alone, I will come with you," Edward said keeping his eyes locked on mine, putting the full weight of his gaze on me. That statement made fear climb up my throat, so much so that it made it difficult to breath. In the dream Edward got hurt, I couldn't allow that. **

"**No Edward, you cant come with me, your right I will need help, but not you," I said looking at the ground to escape the hurt that crept into his eyes.**

"**Bella, I am coming whether you like it or not. I feel very protective over you, I will not let you go without me," he said putting his finger under my chin to bring my eyes back to his.**

"**That is what I am afraid of," I whispered trying to hold back my emotions.**

"**I can hold my own Bella, you don't need to worry about me, I promise that I will be careful," he said. **

"**Please Edward, I cant bear the thought of you getting hurt, please don't make me take you with me," I begged.**

"**Why are you so worried?" He asked me.**

"**Because you died in my dream!" I yelled. I regretted saying it the moment it came out. I just couldn't hold it in anymore. He didn't understand.**

"**Bella," he said tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear, "you should have told me from the beginning. It was just a dream, don't let your worry cloud your judgment, you need help, Alice, Jasper and I are the best help around. Alice can see the future, Jasper can feel others emotions and I can read minds. If anyone means harm, we are the best to know before it happens," he said. Maybe he was right, maybe I was letting my worry cloud my judgment. I nodded my head at him. We were going to do this, we were going back to Faylinn, I needed to go save Angela, get her and Ben out of trouble, keep the Cullen's safe, try not to hurt anyone with my new powers, and stay alive in the process. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

BPOV:

Edward and I agreed that I needed to go back to Faylinn, not just for Angela, but to find out more of what is going on with Aro. I didn't even know if he has attacked my home or not. I showered as quick as I could and got out, immediately feeling the loss of the hot water and warm steam, quickly replaced with cool air, making my skin break out in goose bumps. I dried off and dressed in the clothes I wore before that have now been cleaned, thanks to Esme. I pulled my hair up in yet another high pony tail, getting my long hair out of the way. I walked down the stairs just in time to greet Alice, Jasper and Edward.

"Hey Bella, are you ready?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, but aren't we supposed to tell the rest of the family what's going on?" I asked.

"We already told them, Carlisle is going to come along with Emmet, they are going to watch the outside of the portals while we go in with you, Rosalie and Esme are going to hang back here to keep watch on the house," Jasper explained.

"I don't know, I already agreed to you guys coming, I don't want to risk more of you," I said, I was riddled with worry over Angela and Ben, what might have come of Faylinn, and the safety of these three, I just didn't know if I could take two more added to my list.

"Don't worry Tinkerbella, we are big kids, we can take care of ourselves," Emmet said coming in from the kitchen. I looked at Emmet confused, " what is Tinkerbella," I asked. "I keep forgetting that you just came to the human world," Emmet said shaking his head. "Okay," I said drawing out the word. "One of these days remind me to have you watch Peter Pan with me," Emmet said clapping his large hand on my back. I just shrugged and turned to walk out of the door.

I was halfway to the woods when Edward came running to my side and grabbing my hand, "Hey Bella, do you know how to get to the portal from here?" He asked.

"Well, not exactly, but I can cast a finding spell like I did to find Carlisle and that should clear a path for us," I said smiling at him.

"If you think it will help then do it, you're the expert on this sort of thing, I trust you," he said smiling back. I snorted at him,_ yeah Im such an expert on magic I just threw the guy out of a window on accident, _I thought to myself. I looked back at the Cullen's, "please try to be quiet, I need to concentrate on what I need to find, or this wont work," I said. They nodded and took a step back away from me. I nodded my head in thanks and turned forward again. I took a pinch of salt from the pouch that was hidden under my skirts and sprinkled it in a circle around me. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind, centering myself and becoming part of nature itself. I called on my magic, and it answered. I could feel my power build itself in the pit of my being and grow, spilling out of me. I could feel the Goddess of the Moon and the Earth mother waiting, waiting for me to speak my request to them. "Earth Mother hear my plea, open a path to the place I seek. Moon Goddess hear my cry, cast your light for my eyes. I ask for your aid in my time of need, I call to you with all of me," I shouted into the woods. I thought very hard of the portal, and what I saw around it when I stepped out that very first night into the human world. I heard gasps behind me and when I opened my eyes, there was, yet again a path cleared. I turned to the Cullen's and decided not to comment on their faces. I just smiled and waved for them to follow me, and after a few seconds of hesitation, they did.

***

We walked for two days, stopping here and there to hunt or for me to rest. I was thinking that maybe my spell hadn't worked, I couldn't see anything familiar. Then, we finally found the portal. Perched between two oak trees was a slight ripple in the air, marking it as the portal. I let out a heavy sigh of relief. I looked at the Cullen's and pointed at it, "We have finally reached the portal," I announced. " Carlisle and Emmet, if you see any unusual movement, don't try to stand and fight, just come through the portals and warn us, like I said, we have a better chance at fighting together then separately," I reminded them of the plan we had concocted on our journey here.

"We know what to do Bella, and you remember, if you don't come out after an hour, Emmet and I will come in to find you," Carlisle reminded me, putting his hands on my shoulders, "stay safe Bella, and keep my children safe as well," he said kissing my forehead. I nodded at him and turned to Edward, Alice, and Jasper.

"Are you three ready?" I asked. They smiled and nodded at me. "Okay, here goes," I said. I stood back about five feet away from the opening to Faylinn and began the incantation to open the portal, " Recognize my magic, hear me as a friend, I belong to the realm of Faylinn," with that a burst of light shot out of the portal engulfing me. I could feel magic made from my mother tasting me, and finally the light let me go and the portal swirled open. I looked at the three coming with me and led the way into Faylinn, my home.

The first thing that hit me was the smell, before the breeze always carried a clean fresh smell, but now all I could smell was smoke and blood. The salty, almost copper smell of blood was so strong it brought a small tingle of hunger into my throat. I cleared my throat, hoping to chase away that feeling, but it was useless. I was afraid to look around, afraid to see what has been done to my home, but I had to look, I had to see. I took my time surveying the scene. The little cottages that where built on the outskirts of the kingdom were demolished. Nothing but a few stacked bricks was left. I blinked my eyes to hold back the tears. The narrow, dirt road, worn from horses and carriages was now littered with peoples belongings, shoes here, dolls there. It was heartbreaking. I wanted to stop there, I wanted to leave the portals and never look back, but I kept walking.

Inside the castle walls the damage was worse, so, so much worse. The people that had hidden in the castle were all dead. A sea of men, women and children flooded the floors. There was even a few bodies that were hung on the walls. Blood and thicker things covered the bits of floor that wasn't covered in bodies, making it extremely hard to walk without slipping. I looked at everything and nothing.

"They killed them all, every last one," I whispered, the tears I had been trying to blink back finally escaped and trailed down my face. Edward reached out to me and I stopped fighting and went to him, I huddled my face into his shoulder and squeezed my eyes shut. He held me and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Are you okay," Edward asked me after a few minutes. I sniffed, nodded my head and stepped out of his embrace. "Yeah, actually, no I am not okay, how could I be? These people are MY people, MY family! I left them here to die, I should have stayed, I should have fought, but I left them. I abandoned my people and now they are all dead," I shouted, hitting myself in the chest to punctuate what I was yelling. Edward went to hug me again but I stepped back and shook my head. "No, no, I need to find Angela and Ben, and I need to see if my parents escaped," I said turning away and walking further into the castle.

I stood outside of my bedroom doors, with my hand poised on the handle for what could be hours or seconds. I was scared of what I would find. I looked back at the Cullen's with a silent question, and they just nodded, giving me the okay to walk in. I took a deep breath and turned the knob. Inside my room was a mess. My bed was turned over and my things were broken and thrown around the room. I slowly walked through, picking up things here and there, looking at them, and throwing them back onto the ground. I sifted through my clothes on the floor and found my jewelry box. I picked it up and started to cry. I opened the lid and picked up the heart shaped amulet my mother gave me on my birthday last year. It was made of ruby and encased in a gold setting with a gold chain clasped to it. I ducked my head and pulled it on, holding it over my heart before letting it swing freely around my neck.

"My mother gave this to me last year for my birthday," I explained to the Cullen's who were being extremely quiet during all of this. "She said that I would carry her heart with me where ever I go," I smiled.

"Its beautiful," Alice whispered. I just nodded and turned to leave my room.

Finding Angela and Ben was going to be a difficult task, we needed to keep moving. We searched through the entire kingdom and couldn't find a sign of them. I was about to give up when a thought came to me. I could cast a spell to find them. I smacked myself mentally for not thinking of that before. I closed my eyes and reached into that part of myself that was magic. I felt my magic flood forward and out of me. I focused my thoughts on Angela and whispered, "I can not find the ones I seek, aid me in my search, Earth Mother and Goddess of the Moon hear me now, I need to search, show me how." With that I felt the Goddesses and my magic merge together and sweep outwards in the kingdom, but, it didn't stop there. Our magic kept going, kept searching, out into the forest. I felt a sharp tug and my eyes snapped open and I started to follow the tug I felt.

I led us deep into the forest when I felt the magic lurch suddenly and then snap. They were here, I just knew they were here. "Angela, its Bella, I came to help you, don't be afraid, I can get you and Ben out of here," I said looking around. I saw movement to my left and looked, searching in between the trees. "Bella," I heard Angela call to me, "we are over here, Ben is hurt, I cant move without him." I turned to the Cullen's, "we need to go help them," I said and headed towards the direction of Angela's voice.

I walked about twenty feet and saw them. Ben was laying on the ground, hurt obviously, but how much I wasn't sure. His head was resting on Angela's lap, his eyes were closed and this lips were stretched in a thin tight line. I rushed to their side and hugged Angela the best I could with Ben in her lap. "Oh thank the Gods, I was so worried," I said. Angela hugged me back and said, "Im just thankful that you interpreted the message I sent you, I knew you would, but after a day or so I began to lose hope," she said bringing a new bout of tears from my eyes. "I know sweetie, we came as soon as we could," I said. Angela looked up and for the first time noticed that we were not alone.

" Don't worry, they are good vampires, they came to help me find you," I assured her. She nodded and looked down at Ben, wiping the stray hair from his eyes. "Lets get you guys out of here," I said. She nodded again and sniffed.

It took us a while to figure out how to get a now unconscious Ben out of Faylinn. Eventually we decided to let Edward carry him. We practically ran out of Faylinn, not wanting to witness the bloody ruins again, we reached the portal and passed through, this time, without looking back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV:**

**The sky was dark, only a little sliver of the moon was visible. The air was cool and crisp, and the forest was full of noises from the animals that made their homes here. We walked in silence for a while, everyone quietly contemplating the recent events. Carlisle looked over Ben when we crosses the portals, but couldn't really do much since we were in the wilderness. The only injury we could find that was bad was a knife wound on his side. It wasn't serious, and even though the Sidhe are not as durable as vampires, we are harder to kill then humans. We needed to get back to the house as soon as we possibly could, something was off about his injury. **

**I turned to Angela, "Angela, did my parents ever make it out of there in time?" I asked her. **

"**No, I am sorry Princess, Aro and his men captured them and dragged them away. They were going to leave, but the village was attacked, after that they refused to leave their people helpless," she said watching the ground as she walked.**

**I stopped walking. I doubled over and fell to the ground. I couldn't hold in the sobs this time. No more, this was to much, to much for just one person to handle. I cried to the sky asking the Goddesses why they had allowed this to happen. I screamed until my throat burned and my voice started to crack. When I finally started to calm down I realized that I was being held in somebody's lap. They were rocking me and petting my hair, telling me that they were here for me. I sniffed and looked up, and there was Edward. He had handed Ben off to Carlisle and came to me in my fit. He reached his hand up and brushed my hair out of my face and he dried the tears from my eyes. **

"**Are you going to be okay Bella?" He asked me. I just nodded my head and tried to stand. I wavered a bit but with Edwards help I could manage. From then we pressed onwards. **

**We were walking for a few more hours when I noticed that the noises in the forest had died down. Just as I was about to say something Alice gasped. All of our eyes snapped towards her glazed unfocused ones. Seconds later she blinked and came back to reality. "What did you see," I asked, pushing through everyone to get closer to her. **

"**Aro and his men are coming for us, they went back to the portals and caught our scent," she whispered.**

"**How long?" I asked. I needed to know how long I had to figure out a plan.**

"**Five minutes, give or take a minute," she answered. I nodded my head and started to think. Maybe I can make a portal like my mom did, a temporary one that led to the Cullen house instead of a different realm. "That will work," Alice said. I looked at her and smiled in thanks.**

"**What could work?" Emmet asked. I explained it to him. He just nodded and grunted in his approval.**

**I closed my eyes and centered myself. I pulled my magic from the very pit of my being and began a summoning spell, "A gateway is what I seek, to take me and mine to safety, Moon Goddess and Earth Mother let it be." The air wavered and rippled and a portal appeared, right on the other side I could see the Cullen house. I breathed a sigh of relief. "We have to go now," Alice whispered. I stood to the side and let the others go through first. Just as Edward crossed the portal with Ben, I heard them come up behind me, I looked at Edward and shouted, "Get them to safety, I love you," and quickly shut the portal before he could say anything back.**

"**Princess Isabella, I presume," I heard from behind me. I turned toward the voice. Not ten feet away from me stood five vampires. I straightened my shoulders and held my chin high. "You are correct, I am Princess Isabella Swan of the Sidhe," I said with as much confidence as I could muster. I studied the vampires. The one who spoke was tall and lanky, he had long black hair and blood red eyes, he wore a black robe, the clasp that held it together around his neck was made of gold and sapphires. The vampire that stood to his left was a small female, she looked about fifteen, and next to her stood a boy that looked exactly like her, twins maybe. To his right stood a big, burly looking vampire, with brown hair and a sculpted jaw, the vampire next to him was about the same body type, a little smaller with dirty blonde hair and a more slender face. They all wore long grey robes with plain gold clasps.**

"**Oh how rude of me," the one who spoke first said, "let me introduce myself, I am Aro." I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "You have heard about me," he assumed. He was right I have heard stories about him my whole life. I wanted to yell at him, to curse him, better yet I wanted to kill him. I kept myself under control. I didn't want to die, and right now if I started a fight, I would lose. I told myself to stay silent, something that was much easier said then done. **

**Aro began to walk closer to me, with every step he took closer, I took a step back. I did not want him closer then he was. He smiled at me, "you are afraid of me," it wasn't a question, he was stating it. "Your mother was afraid of me too when we first met, strange, she didn't seem too frightened when I killed her," he said. It took me a minute to process what he said. That was enough time for him to close the distance between us. He was on me, pining me to a tree behind me. "Not to worry though dear Princess, I will not kill you, my sources tell me you are much more powerful then your mother ever was," he whispered into my ear. I held back my tears, I would not let him see my weakness. He pulled back from me and abruptly let me go. I fell to all fours and tried to make up a plan of escape. I suddenly felt a sharp quick pain to my head, my vision blurred at first and then everything went dark.**

**EPOV:**

"**Get them to safety, I love you," those were the last words she said before the portals closed. I dropped Ben to the ground and tried to get to her, I just wasn't fast enough. She was there in the forest, with Aro and his guard alone. I screamed my frustrations out and looked back at my family. Alice came to me and put her hands on either side of my face. "Don't worry Edward, we will get her back, I know we will, I have seen it," she said trying to reassure me. **

"**How can you tell me not to worry Alice? The woman that I love is somewhere in the woods with that lunatic and I don't know how to get to her," I said pacing in a circle.**

"**Edward," Carlisle said, "lets go inside and get Ben attended to, we can all sit down and think of a way to save her." I nodded and picked Bed up off of the ground. I looked over at Angela. Her face was wet with silent tears. She looked back at me and turned to follow the others into the house. I followed them carrying Ben.**

**I laid Ben on the bed that was bought for Bella while we were gone. Carlisle immediately started to work on him., "Angela, is there any known poisons in the Sidhe world that could do this sort of damage?" Carlisle asked her. She turned to answer him, sitting down next to Ben and I sat on my black couch engulfing myself in Bella's mouthwatering scent. **

**My mind started to wander to Bella, is she okay? Why did she do that? Questions kept forming in my head, questions with no answers. I didn't even get to tell her I love her. I wanted to tell her in the forest before this happened, but she found out about her parents and I couldn't. She needed my comfort, she didn't need any complications. But she told me she loved me before the portal closed. I was lost in thought when I heard Angela calling my name.**

"**What?" I asked looking at her. She smiled, "you were thinking about Bella huh?" she asked. I nodded and averted my eyes out the window. "I should have known she would do this," she said. I looked back at her and sent her a questioning gaze. She understood that I didn't know what she was taking about. "She has always been selfless, she would rather them capture her alone then all of us," she continued, "she was the only royal who treated us peons like we were equal. Her mother and father were never mean, but they weren't nice either. She was the only one who actually saw us as more then servants. She is stronger then she believes." I was about to respond when I heard Carlisle call the family meeting.**

*******

**Once we were all gathered in the family room Carlisle spoke, "I know we are all worried about Bella, but we wont help her any by letting that take over, we need to think of a way to save her."**

"**I have had a few visions after she closed the portal," Alice jumped in. "One was of Aro pining Bella to a tree, he let her go and then Felix hit her over the head, she blacked out and then nothing. Then the second was of Bella being held in Vultera, I know that for now she is safe."**

"**What does Aro want with her?" Emmet asked.**

"**He wants to mate with her," Angela said coming into the room, "it didn't work with her mother, so he wants to try with her, I heard them talking about it when they attacked Faylinn." A growl erupted from my throat, "no way, if he touches my Bella I will break every bone in his body," I said. "Of course, you are her soul mate, it is natural for you to want to keep her safe," Angela smiled at me. An idea came to me then. I looked at Angela, "you can send messages to Bella that aren't detectable right?" I asked. She nodded. "Bella is unconscious right now, that much we know, can you send her a message? Maybe she can find a way to reply," I said, a new found hope rising to the surface. "I can try, if anyone can find a way it would be Bella," Angela said. I nodded and we got to planning. I was going to get her back, and Aro will die, that I am sure of.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV:**

**Darkness surrounded me, pressing against me, a darkness so thick it felt difficult to breathe. I couldn't feel anything, no pain, no sadness, no fear. I was suspended in this darkness for what could have been just seconds, or days, time had escaped me completely. Then deep into the blackness a shimmer of light flickered. It was small at first, but as it got closer to me it grew. It took the shape of a woman, a woman surrounded in a bright silver light. My eyes narrowed, trying to adjust to her. She was beautiful, her skin was pale, almost luminescent, her clear blue eyes burned with the light that radiated from her, her hair was long and dark that flowed as if there was a wind, I wondered why until she got close enough for me to feel the wind too, the wind was coming from her. She walked closer to me and crouched down by my side and took my face in her hands. She sat there for a minute, looking at me before she finally spoke. "My child, you must find your way back to the surface, you will not survive if you stay here," she said. **

"**How?" I asked her. Her hands were so warm, so very warm. It wasn't until she touched me that I realized how cold I was.**

"**I will help you, I blessed you with my protection the night you were born along with the Earth Mother, you have the power to overcome this," she said. My eyes widened at what she said. She is the Goddess of the Moon, she has come yet again to help me.**

"**How do I find the power?" I asked again.**

"**You must reach deep into yourself child, the power you have is waiting for your call," she answered. I didn't understand. I sat there being cradled by the Goddess of the Moon, and yet I still couldn't figure out how to get out of this darkness. She let go of my face and I instantly missed the warmth of her hands. I thought she was leaving, instead she caught my hands in hers and helped me to my feet.**

"**Look into yourself child, ultimately you are the only one who can get you out of this, I will stay with you until you do, but you must be the one to do it," she said locking her eyes with mine. I didn't break her gaze, I kept my eyes locked onto hers. I felt her power breeze into me, fill me up to the brim and spill over. Then and only then did I feel the power she was talking about. I understood now, I was in the balance between life and death, I had the power to choose which path to take. Death would be so easy, it would be so easy to let go, but I couldn't. My people depended on me, and Edward, I wanted to be with Edward. **

"**I know how to get out," I said. She just nodded and stepped away from me, I turned away from her and pushed at the darkness. Just before I broke the surface she called to me. I turned to her, "this path will not be easy child, however, it is your destiny, know that this is what you were born to do." I nodded my head at her and turned back, finally breaking out of the pressing darkness. **

**The first thing I felt was a throbbing sharp pain to the back of my head. **_**What happened?**_** I thought to myself. Then the memories flooded back to me. My eyes snapped open, **_**Aro, he caught me!**_** I screamed in my head. I tried to move, to sit up, but I couldn't, not yet. I worked on taking in my surroundings. I was in a room of some sort, the walls were made of a dark brick. From what I could see there were no windows, the only light in the room was from a torch that was mounted on the wall furthest from me. There was a door just to the left of the torch. I tried yet again to move and was able to sit myself up. I propped myself up on the wall behind me. I needed to move, I needed to get out of here, but how? I kept myself alert for any signs of movement on the other side of the door. **

**Eventually I could feel my legs. I brought my knees to my chest and rocked myself back and forth. I stayed like that for so long. My throat burned with hunger and my stomach growled. I would take just a drop of blood or a piece of bread, either one. My eyes started to feel so heavy. I fought to keep awake, but I lost the fight and fell asleep. **

**I was sitting in the middle of a field of beautiful yellow flowers, my hair was flying loose around my face in the wind. I heard a faint voice being carried by the wind. It got louder and I was able to make out what the voice was saying. "Bella, we need you, where are you?" I stood and tried to find the owner to that voice, but no one was there. I tried to call back, but my voice wouldn't work. I pushed with everything I had, but nothing came out of my mouth. The voice started to get frantic, "Bella, are you alive? what is happening? please, answer me!" The voice shouted. I answered the only way I knew how. I reached into myself and pulled at my magic. I pulled it out of the pit of my being and thrust it with all of my power to the direction the voice was coming from. I put all of my emotions into that push, letting the owner know that I felt helpless. I strained to hear the voice again but instead I woke from my dream.**

**My eyes opened and I heard what had woken me. Someone was opening the door, I could hear the lock being turned, and the door opened slowly with a loud screech. I put my hands on the wall behind me and struggled to stand. My legs felt like jell-o, but I managed to pick myself up leaning on the wall for support. I felt a little better knowing that I wasn't sitting when Aro and his guard walked into the room.**

"**Princess, you have finally decided to wake up," Aro said walking closer to me. I pushed at the wall and stood on my own two feet without help from the wall. I stayed quiet, not wanting to talk to this monster.**

"**I apologize for taking you the way we did, but it was much easier to get you to Italy without you fighting," Aro said. I just looked at him. "So quiet," he said finally getting close enough to touch me. I stayed glued to my spot, unwilling to let him see my fear. He put his hand to my face, caressing a finger down my temple to my jaw. His eyes went from hopeful to surprise. "My power, Princess, is to see someone's entire life when I touch them, yet when I touch you I get absolutely nothing. You are silent to me in every way. Do you know why?" He asked me. I just shook my head. I was relieved that he couldn't see my entire life, all of my memories.**

**He turned away from me towards his guard, "leave us," he demanded them. They didn't question him, they just filed one by one out of the door. He turned back to me and smiled. "Now that we are alone Princess, I want to talk to you about us." **

"**There is no us," I blurted before I could stop myself. My head jerked to the side and my cheek burned before I realized that he had just slapped me. I slowly turned my face back towards his and looked at him in the eyes. I clenched my jaw and held back any sign of fear or pain from him. I could feel blood trickling down my cheek from where his ring had sliced through my skin. **

"**You will learn to respect me Isabella, the sooner you understand that, the better it is for you," he said to me in a low authoritative tone. Before I could say anything back the door opened again.**

"**Aro, you said you wouldn't say anything to her before I got here," I heard a female voice say from behind him. He turned and I saw who that voice belonged to. Jessica. "Ah, Jessica, how nice of you to join us, would you like a moment alone with the Princess," Aro asked her. She smiled and nodded. He turned back to me, "I will be back for you later Princess," and with that he left me alone with her.**

**I spoke first, "how could you do this to your own people?" I felt rage fill me. I wanted to kill her, to avenge my people.**

"**I was exiled, remember dear **_**Princess**_**," she spat the word 'princess' like it was something dirty. "You are still Sidhe, you let them slaughter your family, your mother and father," I screamed at her. **

"**They have been dead to me since the day they turned their backs on me, they stood there and let you exile me," she said back to me calmly.**

"**What do you get out of this?" I asked her.**

"**I went to Aro and we made a deal, if I led him to the portals, he would help me gain the crown and be Queen," she explained.**

"**The Queen of what, Jessica, the Queen of corpses? They are all dead," I yelled at her again. She paled for a second and tried to hide it. "Aro didn't kill everyone, I will rebuild our people," she said. "How do you know that for sure? Did you go with him? Did you watch him kill the men, women and children of our kind?" I asked. She looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on her face, " he wouldn't dare, we made a deal," she said trying to sound certain. "Who are you trying to convince, me or you?" I asked. She paled even more and turned to leave. **

"**It is no matter to you anymore **_**Isabella**_**, you and your family no longer rule," and with that she walked out of the door. **

**I was alone again. I needed a plan. I prayed silently to the Goddesses to help me. I felt burning on my arms and looked at them. The marks from the elements were burning again. I was agitated at first, but realized that it was a sign. My power over the elements was a weapon to use to get out of here. I looked around, trying to find something to work with when my eye caught the flame from the torch. **_**Fire,**_** I thought. **

**I straightened my shoulders and concentrated on the fire. I wanted to control it, to manipulate it. I stared at it, trying to force it to bend to my will. At first there was nothing, but, after a while of staring at the flames lick and bend to the wind, I started to feel a burn in my belly. It shot through me and outwards. I willed the flame to spread, circling me, and the fire flared from the torch and exploded around me, surrounding me in a ring of flames. I smiled satisfied. This wasn't going to be easy, and I was far from having complete control over the elements, but it was a start.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV:**

**Everyone except Ben, who was up in my room, were gathered in the family room again. Angela was sitting still as a statue, with her eyes closed and all of us were watching her, waiting for any sign that she got in contact with Bella. It took hours of her sitting quietly, every minute that passed without anything sent a pain through me. I wanted my Bella back, I wanted to tell her that I feel our connection, that I know what we are. I want to tell her that I love her. **

**I was about to say something when Angela went flying backward through the air, Jasper screamed, "she is so scared, she feels so helpless, it feels unbearable." We all jumped to our feet and went to them. Jasper was doubled over, holding his head in his hands and Angela was already getting up off of the floor.**

"**I am okay," she said. **

"**What happened?" I asked.**

"**Well, she found a way to contact me, it didn't need to be so forceful, but she did it," she answered.**

"**That was Bella?" Emmet asked.**

"**Yeah," she answered. "I didn't get much, except that she is most defiantly scared. Her magic came from the east, I am assuming Italy, like you said," she answered.**

"**That is where she is, we need to get plane tickets to Italy, the first flight we can get," I said.**

"**Hold on Edward, we cant just walk in we need a plan, if we just go in and start fighting, they might kill her," Carlisle said.**

"**We don't have time to plan Carlisle," I argued, "I will not just stand by and let her be beaten and raped by him," I added.**

"**Edward, I know that you are worried, but, if we go in there without a plan and get killed in the process of saving her, she will have less of a chance to make it out of there alive," Carlisle argued back. He was right, I knew that he was right and he knew he was right. I just shut my mouth tight and averted my eyes to the floor. A plan, I can deal with that, as long as we get Bella out of there.**

**We decided it would be best to go to Italy and scout the situation out there. Alice got on the phone and got a flight for all seven of us leaving in two hours. We rushed out of the house and left Angela to watch over Ben and sped to the Airport.**

*******

**We finally arrived in Italy fourteen hours later. We were spread out on Aro's land, taking note of the guard schedules and any weak points in the brick fence surrounding his home. We had all met up and shared our findings just inside the forest on the south side of his lair when the earth began to shake. It was small at first, but, it grew into something more and more powerful. It lasted for some time before it just stopped, like someone just flipped a switch and it was over. Esme was about to say something when Alice gasped. I peeked into her mind and saw her vision as she saw it. **

**Bella was sitting in a room that was clouded in a dust or smoke of some sort, she tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't hold her right. She fell to the ground and began to drag herself with her arms towards a light in all the dust. It wasn't until she reached the light that I saw what it really was, it was a hole in a brick wall. She was trying to crawl through it, but the hole was jagged and rough. I got a quick look at the view from outside the hole and saw us, that's when the vision ended. I looked at Alice and then to the brick building that was Aro's home. There on the very bottom of the wall was a small hole, and then Bella's scent hit me like a punch in the face. I ran towards her scent and the others followed. **

**BPOV:**

**While I was alone, I inspected the room I was being held in. I walked around pushing against the brick, hoping to find one that was loose, but they were all pretty sturdy. I would just create a portal, like I did in the woods, but that kind of magic takes a lot of energy. I don't know how long I have been here, but I haven't fed, nor have I really slept. I just didn't have the energy to do magic like that. I finally gave up and sat down in the corner. I wanted my back to a wall and the only entrance in my sight at all times. **

**I practiced my control over the elements for a while. I could now make a quiet breeze at my command, not really threatening, but if I could keep practicing it could be. There was no water so I couldn't really do much with that. I kept pushing at the air with my magic, trying to learn how to do different things with it. I was about to move back to the flame when I got an idea. One that I almost smacked myself for not thinking of before. I could control the earth. Maybe I could push with enough power to cause an earthquake, it might give me a way to escape, but it could backfire. The building could just fall on me and crush me. I weighed my options and decided that I would rather be crushed to death then be stuck here.**

**I sat on the ground and put my hands on the floor. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. The only thing on my mind was the ground, the soil that was under the brick floor. I reached deep into myself and opened the part of me that was magic. I felt it answer, my magic filled me, warmed me, made me feel a little bit safer. I pushed my magic into the floor reaching deep into the earth beneath it. I called the earth, I pulled at it and willed it to submit to me, to answer me. It took a bit, but eventually I felt the earth shift with my magic. It was small at first, but I pushed harder and the shifting turned into a violent rumble. I sat, holding myself up while the earth shook. The roof collapsed in the middle and fell to the floor, the air filled with dust making it difficult to breath. I could hear people yelling but I concentrated on the task at hand. When I saw light peeking through the brick I pushed with everything I had in me, I screamed in the effort it took. The bricks fell to the ground making a hole in the wall. I pulled my hands off of the floor and the earthquake stopped immediately. I felt my magic pull back to that part of me and settle back down. **

**I tried to stand, to walk to the hole I had made, but using my magic to cause an earthquake took so much. My legs wouldn't move and my arms felt like they were to heavy to lift. I was finally able to throw myself to the ground and drag myself to the hole. My arms where scratched and bleeding, my body was being cut my the debris that littered the floor. I managed to reach the light. I peeked my head through and thanked the Goddesses that I was almost free. I pulled myself through almost half way when a quick sharp pain on my thigh made me stop. I put my hand down to the place that it hurt and felt a warm thick liquid cover my hand. I looked down and whimpered. A large nail had been sticking up through the debris and it tore a long gash in my leg. I turned back and pulled, trying to get myself out when I felt hands on my wrists, pulling me out.**

**They pulled to the point of hurting me and finally I was free. I looked up to the owner of the hands that had freed me and sobbed. Edward, he pulled me out. I reached my hand up to his face and cried.**

"**Bella, thank God you are okay, I was so scared that I had lost you," he said as he bent down to me and started placing small quick kisses all over my face.**

"**Don't ever do that again," he said pulling back and looking at me in the eye.**

**I leaned towards him and kissed him with every last bit of energy I had before my world went black again.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

EPOV:

We got Bella to the hotel room that we had reserved online. We needed to get out of here before Aro came looking for us, but Carlisle wanted to look Bella over first. She was bleeding, I could smell her sweet tempting blood. I laid her on the bed as gently as I could and sat down next to her holding her small hand in mine while Carlisle inspected her injuries.

"Well Edward, she has a lot of bumps and bruises, the only injury that needs medical attention is this laceration in her thigh," he said standing to retrieve the medical bag he took with him everywhere. I looked down and sure enough, there was a gash in her thigh about four inches long. Blood was seeping out of it at an alarming rate.

"Carlisle, is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"Of course Edward she will be fine. The Sidhe people may not be as durable as us, but they can loose twice as much blood as a human and still survive, her vampire heritage added to that makes it even better for her," Carlisle said then began to stitch her leg up.

It only took him about two minutes in all to close the cut in her leg and after that we left Italy. We didn't go back to Forks, we went to France instead. We wanted to be far enough away from Aro that he couldn't find us, but we didn't want to be where he would expect us to be. Alice called Angela and told her to take Ben to a hotel and proceeded to tell her the code to the safe so she could get some cash.

I was sitting in Bella's bed holding her head in my lap when she started to stir in her sleep. I looked down just in time to watch her beautiful eyes open. She looked around the room at first and then looked up at me. Confusion fleeted across her face at first, but finally she settled into looking content laying on my lap.

"Hey, how do you feel?" I asked her. She sat up and stretched her body, bowing her back and putting her arms behind her to hold her weight. I watched her move her body and was thoroughly awed by how sexy she looked after just waking up. She relaxed back onto the bed and smiled at me, taking my unnecessary breath away.

"I cant really complain, I feel a little sore, but so refreshed at the same time. How long have I been unconscious?" she asked me.

"Two days. I was scared that you weren't going to wake up after the first full twenty-four hours, so I wanted to keep an eye on you," I said, smiling sheepishly at her.

"I am sorry for worrying you," she said reaching up to run her fingers across my face. "Causing an earthquake took more energy then I figured it would," she continued. I shot my eyes up to hers. _Did she just say that she caused the earthquake?_ I asked her and she blushed.

"Yeah, well, I had to get out of there, so I did it with the power I have over the elements," she said, taking her hand back and looking at the wall behind me.

"Wow Bella, that was a really powerful earthquake, you could have killed yourself," I said scooting closer to her and hugging her to me, where she was safe.

"Yeah, I thought about that, but decided I would rather be crushed then raped and beaten so I took my chances," she said into my chest. I opened my mouth to argue but closed it instead. She was right, it was a for sure thing that Aro would have beaten and raped her, but only a chance that the building would have caved on her. She used the power that she did have and escaped from that vile vampire. I hugged her closer to me and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Bella, I know that we really haven't gotten to know each other, but I know that I love you. I never got to tell you before Aro took you and that thought killed me, I was so scared of what might have been happening to you. All I could think about was that I wanted you safe, in my arms, and that I would do anything in my power to get you there," I said in one quick breath, suddenly terrified of what she would say to that. She looked up at me, wrapped her fingers in my hair and pulled my face to hers.

At first the kiss was hesitant, but it grew into something fierce and hot with passion. I broke away first wanting to see her face. Her blush colored her cheeks a fiery red, her lips were plump, wet and swollen from the strength of our kiss, and her eyes were dark and hooded with lust. She looked at me and whispered, " I love you to Edward, so much," and with that I leaned down and kissed her again.

BPOV:

Edwards lips were strong and sure against mine. I held the back of his head and he reached up and cupped my face in his hands. I wanted him, I could feel the need starting to ache in my most intimate of parts. He brushed his tongue across my lower lip and I immediately granted him access to my mouth. He invaded my mouth and I invaded his. Our kiss turned into all tongue and teeth as we fed at each other. I was about to beg him for more when he broke our kiss and laid sweet little kisses all over my face.

"I want you Bella, I want you so bad," he said with his lips against my forehead.

"Then take me Edward, I need to feel you," I said reaching up and pulling his hand to my breasts. "Please Edward, please," I begged him.

"I cant Bella, I want to wait until marriage," he said with as much certainty as he could and failing miserably. I was confused at first, and told him so. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"I want to be married to you before we do this, didn't your people have marriages?" He asked.

"Yes, of course we did, but by our law we are already married Edward," I said. His eyes widened. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, when a Sidhe finds their soul mate, the minute the two understand, they are legally and spiritually bound to each other, that is the way of my people. The two are already married, they just have to find each other and figure it out when they meet," I explained to him.

"I don't really understand Bella," he said.

"My people believe that when we are created, we are one, and then our soul is split between two bodies, a man and a woman, so when we find our soul mates, it completes us. Our souls are one and the same Edward," I explained further.

"So technically, by your peoples standards we are already married," he asked. I just nodded to him. He smiled his dazzling crooked smile and pulled me closer to him.

"Well, I wouldn't want to question another's beliefs," he said and pulled me in for another searing kiss. I placed my hand in his hair and tugged earning a grunt from him. He laid us down gently, holding himself up by his right elbow. He ran his left hand down my body, starting at my neck and going down, just to the side of my breasts and stopping at my belly. He tried to get my shirt undone, but ended up tearing it down the middle and throwing it to the floor along with my bra. He sat up and ran his eyes across my chest.

"Perfect," I heard him whisper before he descended on me again. He licked my neck and stopped to suck at the place where my shoulder met my collar bone, after he left a mark he trailed hot, wet kisses down onto my left breast. He licked and sucked at my nipple, and pinched my right nipple in-between his thumb and pointer finger. He switched places and began to lick and bite at my right nipple. I could feel a string leading from my nipple to my aching pussy, every time he sucked or bit down it would pull, sending me into oblivion.

He stopped his ministrations on my breasts and started to lick and suck his way down my stomach and stopping where my skirt started at my hipbones. He hooked his fingers in the waistband and slowly pulled off the skirt and my panties, leaving me bare to his eyes. I decided he was wearing to many clothes and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled, ripping the buttons off and pulling it over his shoulders. He got the point and pulled his pants off in one fluid motion. I about had an orgasm by just looking at him.

His body was lean and toned. I ran my fingers down his six pack and licked and bit at the skin around the V that led into his boxers. He pulled away and laid me back on the bed, pulling my legs over his shoulders and he lowered his head to my hot and aching core. First I felt his fingers run from the top of my slit down to my center. He gathered up my juices and slowly pushed a finger inside of me and curving it to hit that sweet spot just on the inside. He dipped his head in and I felt his tongue lick a hot line on the inside of my thigh before he attacked my clit.

He bit, sucked and licked my clit while he pumped his finger inside of me. I threw my head back and moaned. He ravished my pussy with his mouth as he added another finger. I grabbed him by his hair and started to thrust my hips in time with his fingers and tongue. The pleasure started to build in the pit of my stomach. It built until it exploded causing a white hot light to cloud my vision. I pulled at his hair as I screamed my orgasm. He continued to lick and suck as I rode out the rest of my orgasm.

I pulled him up by his hair and kissed him, tasting myself on his tongue and moaned.

"Edward, please I want you inside of me," I begged. He just grunted and lost his boxers. He grabbed me by the back of my knees and wrapped my legs around his hips. He rubbed his hot, pulsing cock up and down my slit, teasing me. I bucked my hips and he moaned. He positioned himself at my entrance and pushed just the tip of himself inside. I thrust my hips and sheathed him inside of me completely. The pain was immediate and sharp, I was after all a virgin, and he was in no way small, or even average. He was big!

He stilled, allowing me time to adjust to his size, the effort it took him was visible, and after a few short minutes I bucked my hips again to let him know that I was ready.

He started to move in and out of me, slow at first, but he gradually picked up the pace. "God Bella, you feel so good," he hissed between his teeth.

"Oh, Edward, yes, there, please don't stop," I moaned.

The pressure started to build again. It grew with each thrust of Edwards hips, like a bubble being blown, bigger and bigger until suddenly it popped. The orgasm burned trough my body, and tore out of my throat with a series of screams and moans. He started to lose his pace and soon after he followed, throwing his head back and moaning out an orgasm of his own. I felt both of our auras fall and our energies rushed out to smash into each other. His energy swept through my body like a cool calming wind only to rejoin him and mine to rejoin me, but of piece of me stayed with him, and a piece of him stayed with me. He collapsed on top of me and laid his head on my shoulder, both of us sweating and panting, trying to learn how to breath again.

It took us a while to calm ourselves, Edward managed to roll to his side and I rolled to look at him. We just laid there, staring at each other for a while.

"What is this?" Edward asked running his fingers softly over the oak tree birthmark on my right hip.

"That is the mark of the Earth Mother, I was born with it," I said then turned over so he could see the crescent moon on my left shoulder blade. "That is the mark of the Goddess of the Moon, I was born with both,' I said turning back over to him.

"So what was that, at the end, I felt something warm, and alive breath through my body, and it didn't leave completely either, I can still feel it," he asked me.

"It was me, we connected Edward, we are soul mates, our energies are now bound to each other," I explained.

"So does that mean that your power has doubled?" he asked.

"Yes," I nodded, "and so has yours, you should be able to have more control over your mind reading, though we need to practice more, to know just how much power we both gained." He just nodded and laid his head down next to mine. Both of us lost in our own thoughts.

Now that I have found my soul mate, defeating Aro will not be as hard, however, we do not know how much power we both gained. Before we face him we need to figure out just how much has changed with our abilities. I just shook the thoughts away for another day. Right now I just want to be with Edward, I cuddled up into his side and fell asleep being held by the love of my life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**BPOV:**

**I woke up to Edward playing with my hair and smiled. The memory of last night sending me straight up to cloud nine. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, he leaned down and placed a small sweet kiss onto my lips.**

"**Morning love, did you sleep good?" He asked me as I sat up and stretched.**

"**Yeah, but waking up to you was the best part," I said pulling him in for another kiss. He chuckled at me and put his arms around my waist pulling me on top of him. I wanted to deepen the kiss, I wanted him again, but the burning in my throat had different ideas. I was hungry, I hadn't fed in days, not human food or blood. I pulled away from him and he frowned at me causing me to giggle at him.**

"**I need to hunt, I haven't had anything to eat in a while," I said as I reluctantly got off the bed and started the search for my clothes. I eventually found everything and frowned. "I don't have anything to wear, all of my clothes are torn up," I said throwing the scraps down on the floor and looking over at Edward, he just smiled at me sheepishly. I was about to call Alice when there was a knock at the door, I grabbed one of the robes from the bathroom and opened the door only to reveal the hyper little pixie.**

"**Hey, I saw that you needed some clothes, I know its not what you normally wear, but you will look great in them," she smiled as she shoved a bag into my hands and turned on her heels to leave.**

"**Thank you Alice," I called to her and she just waved a 'your welcome' as she walked away. I shut the door and turned to Edward, "Well, that solves that problem," I said and headed back into the bathroom. **

**My shower was woefully quick, after all of this mess is over with, I am going to find some time to just relax in the shower, I fell in love with the modern things in the human world. I jumped out of the shower and dried myself off. I pulled the clothes Alice brought me out of the bag and couldn't figure out how in the world one was supposed to wear these. **

"**Um, Edward," I called quietly, the blush I got was already blazing to life.**

"**Yes love," Edward called back through the door.**

"**Can you please help me with these, I don't know how to wear them, I don't even know what half of this stuff is," I said, mortified by my embarrassment. What kind of idiot does a person have to be to not know how to put on their own clothes. I heard him chuckle at me.**

"**Yeah, I'm coming in," he announced as he opened the bathroom door. He looked from me to the tiny piece of dark blue lacy fabric that I was holding in my hands and smiled. "You know, I am so much better at helping you out of those, into them is not really my specialty," he said trying to look serious. I just swatted him with the thing in my hands and he broke out laughing and pulled me into his arms.**

"**What is it?" I asked him. **

"**Its called a thong, love," he answered.**

"**Okay, how do I wear a thong?" I asked him, feeling even more humiliation. **

"**Let me have them," he said, holding his hand out for them. I handed them over and watched as he bent down onto one knee in front of me and smiled. "Lift up your leg," he ordered and I did. He pulled the **_**thong**_** over my foot and repeated it with the other leg and pulled them up to my hips. The back of the thing went up my butt crack and was slightly uncomfortable, but nothing I couldn't ignore. I smiled and thanked him, then pushed him out of the bathroom, the rest I could figure out on my own.**

**I ended up wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a dark blue shirt that hugged my breasts tight then flowed softly over my hips. I left my hair down, letting it fall to my waist in gentle natural waves. I decided that I would rather eat human food for now, and right before the showdown with Aro, I will feed on blood.**

**I stepped out of the bathroom and my jaw dropped to the floor. There was Edward in all of his shining glory. He wore jeans that fit on his body just right, and a dark green T-shirt that made his topaz eyes pop. He was gorgeous. I stood there stunned for a while before I realized that he had been talking to me. I shook my head, "What?" I asked.**

"**I asked you if you wanted to go to a restaurant here or hunt, its your choice, I really don't need to hunt so don't worry about that," he repeated with a smile.**

"**Actually, I was thinking that I wouldn't mind eating human food today. Its actually better for me to alternate the two, that way my body gets all it needs," I answered. He nodded and took my hand and led us out of the door. **

**He took me to a nice place to eat and I ordered a rare steak with french-fries. I ate while he watched. We talked about everything. I told him about the time I had spent in Aro's lair and he got upset. He mentioned something about having stitches on my thigh, but I didn't even feel anything. That's when I remembered cutting myself on a nail when I tried to crawl through the hole, but I don't remember seeing it in the shower. I told him that.**

"**Now that you mention it, I don't remember seeing it when I helped you this morning either," he said frowning. I just shrugged. "Its not really something of importance right now," I said. He just nodded.**

**We left the restaurant shortly after that and walked hand in hand down the street. I noticed something was wrong with him. He was frowning and got really quiet. "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked him. **

"**You should hear some of the things these men are thinking about you, its absolutely repulsive. I just wish there was some way for me to block their thoughts," he said. His face instantly changed from being upset to shock.**

"**What now?" I asked.**

"**They're gone, I just said I wish for some way to block their thoughts and then just like that, I did," he whispered. I just smiled. "I told you, when soul mates connect their powers double, you should have a lot more power now. The power to read thoughts only when you choose to is defiantly better then hearing everyone constantly," I told him.**

**He smiled back, "you have no idea how much better." **

**We walked back to the hotel and gathered with the family in Carlisle and Esme's room. We told them of what Edward had done on the street. Everyone was impressed.**

"**I want to explore the options on Edward having more control over mind reading. He might be able to do more then just choose when he does it, he might be able to put thoughts into other peoples minds as well," I said. **

"**What do you mean?" Edward asked.**

"**Like talking mind to mind, you could read another's thoughts, then reply back to them via your mind, it could come in handy," I explained. **

"**Okay, how do I figure out if I have this power?" He asked.**

"**You try to do it, I mean really try, if you have the power to do it, it will happen. You just need to figure out how to access it," I explained. "While he is working on the mind to mind, I need to work on my power over the elements," I said getting up and going towards the door. **

"**Wait, Bella, you should let me come with you," Alice said. I was about to protest when she stopped me. "I can see if anything will backfire and hurt me, and I can be kind of a lookout, that way we have no more surprise visits from Aro and his guard." I thought about it, and decided she was right. I nodded and opened the door leaving with Alice trailing behind me. **

"**Where ever Alice goes I go too," Jasper said running up beside us. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. We went deep into the woods and came to a clearing with a stream running through it. "Here, this is perfect," I said.**

**I left Alice and Jasper on the edge of the meadow and walked to the center, where the bank to the stream was at. I sat down onto the ground and closed my eyes, losing myself to nature. I could feel the breeze push past me softly, I could smell the water and wet soil on the banks of the stream, I could hear the scurrying of creatures in the grass and the stream bubbling over the stones that got in its way. I centered myself and shifted my thoughts to the breeze. **

**I focused on the way the wind felt cool on my skin, on how it brought different scents from around the woods. I listened to the sound of it softly blowing through the grass and flowers. Once my mind was completely clear of everything else, I reached deep into myself and opened up the part of me that was magic. I felt the magic rush to the surface, waiting for my command. I pushed my magic out and into the breeze. At first I just let my magic float along the wind, letting myself get a feel for what I was trying to control. Then I reached out and reined my magic in, and with it came the breeze. I pulled the air around me, I circled myself with it. My hair started to blow violently around my face and the trees around the clearing started to groan and protest from the force of it. I pulled and pulled until the pressure from the power of it was so strong that I had to let go. The wind died the instant I commanded it to. I smiled, satisfied with the control of that element and moved on to water.**

**Several hours and many achievements later, we decided to head back to the hotel. As we were walking I thought of all the things I accomplished today. I now have great control over the wind, I didn't even have to center myself to do it. I just thought about what I wanted from it, and it did it. Water was about the same, a little harder to maneuver then air. Fire was the easiest. That one I didn't have to practice much to control. The only one that is a little difficult still is earth, it just took so much energy to control the earth. I was ready, that much I knew. I was pretty certain that I would be able to take Aro and his people down. I arrived back at our room and fell into Edwards arms. He carried me to the bed and laid me down. I looked up at him and managed an 'I love you' before I fell into a peaceful sleep.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

BPOV:

I woke up with the sun shining brightly through the windows, I reached over to where Edward was supposed to be, but the bed was empty. I had a slight moment of panic before I saw the note on the pillow.

_Bella,_

_I went to Carlisle and Esme's room. Come and join us when you wake up. I love you!_

_Edward_

The note made me smile. I sat up and stretched and headed to the shower. I jumped in and out of the shower as quickly as I could and got dressed in the clothes that Alice had left in the room for me. I pulled on the dark wash jeans and a tight midnight blue tank top with lace at the top, then slipped on black ballet slippers and pulled my hair up in a high pony tail. After I was presentable I went to meet up with Edward.

The whole family was there when I opened the door. I smiled and went straight to Edward where I sat on his lap. He kissed my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me.

"You look beautiful love," he whispered in my ear, I blushed bright red which made Emmet laugh and point. I just ducked my head and we started to talk business.

"I am ready to face him," I announced to everyone. "I have enough control and enough power to face Aro."

"We scouted the land last night, we have found a way to get in there quietly, make a surprise attack," Jasper added.

"Good, so when do we do this?" I asked looking at everyone.

"I say we do it tomorrow, we go over our plan tonight and strike tomorrow," Jasper said. We all nodded our heads in agreement.

Three hours later we came up with a pretty good plan. Jasper, Edward, Alice, and I are going to go in before the others, we will clear a path for them. Carlisle, Esme, Emmet and Rosalie are coming in after us and they are to find the prisoners that Aro had taken from my kingdom and help them escape, then come back and meet us in the rendezvous point where we will make a united stand against Aro and his brothers. We all hunted and dispersed after that and Edward and I headed back to our room where we made love over and over again.

***

We all met up the next day outside of the Aro's home, we went over the plan once again and headed to work. The others stayed back while we went in first. We went in quietly, and I made sure that no matter what we where all standing down wind so our scents didn't carry. One after one we took down the guard posted all over the back gardens. We would come up from behind, quickly rip off their heads and I would call fire and burn it, leaving their bodies for later. Once it was all clear Edward sent the message via mind to Carlisle it was time. While they were doing that we were going to locate Aro. I sent my magic out to search closing my eyes and stretching my hands. My magic swept through the house, silently looking through every room until a white hot light came up in my radar. I smiled _there you are you sick bastard_ I thought to myself. I looked over at Edward and nodded, dropping my shields so he could read my mind and get Aro's location. I could feel him like a cold breeze enter my mind then send the message to everyone else.

We waited till Carlisle and the others met up with us at the rendezvous and we headed out. As we were walking toward the pending battle I prayed to the Goddesses.

"Earth Mother, Goddess of the Moon, hear my plea. Grant me the power to keep them safe, I beg of you to grant us strength," I whispered, and I felt their power breeze through me and smiled.

We could hear them before we could see them. They were in the next room, hidden behind wooden doors.

"What are we going to do about the Sidhe princess Aro, you wanted to keep her alive, and now she has escaped, just like her mother did two hundred years ago," I heard a man say.

"I say we just kill her, she is just in the way," I heard a familiar voice say. "Jessica," I growled quietly. Edward reached over and grabbed my hand, rubbing soothing circles with his finger tips, it helped me cool my rage. I looked over and smiled my thanks at him and he just smiled and nodded back.

"No," I heard Aro growl. "She is to powerful to destroy."

" She is to powerful not to destroy! One day she will reach her full level of powers and she will be unstoppable, you have heard the prophecies just as I have, she is the reason why we wanted the Sidhe people destroyed centuries ago!" I heard another man yell. My eyes widened at this, _what were they talking about?_

"No, you wanted to destroy the people, I wanted to capture them, and harness their power for our use, none of us knew that the prophetic child was to come of Charles and Renee, that includes you Caius," I heard Aro yell back.

"That is enough, both of you, don't you understand that if we had left their people alone in the first place, then the child would not have been born to end our reign? You two brought this onto all of us and now you argue like children," I heard a new mans voice say.

"I think its time to make our presence known," I whispered as I called my magic to the front again. I could feel the power build up inside of me and vibrate in the air around me. I heard a gasp to my right and looked over towards Edward. "Your eyes," he whispered. I looked at the mirror in the wall behind him and understood. My eyes were glowing with a light of my magic. The wind started to pick up around me causing my hair to swirl around my face.

For the first time, I felt confident in my own abilities, and with me floating on this new feeling, I walked forward and slammed the doors open causing a loud bang against the walls. We all walked in and fanned out, covering each others backs.

"You want to kill me, here's your big chance," I said loudly for everyone to hear.

"Princess, you have returned, and brought your friends as well," Aro said gliding over to stand a little further away from us. I just smirked at him, "What Aro, afraid of me?" I asked. "Why would I be afraid Princess? You are the one that should be afraid." He smirked back at me, but the tension in his eyes never left.

"Why Aro? The only guards you have left are the ones standing in this room, all of the others are dead," I said. He tried to hide the flinch and failed. That is when Aro noticed Carlisle for the first time.

"Carlisle, my friend, what are you doing here?" Aro asked him, truly surprised.

"What I should have done a long time ago Aro, I will no longer stand by while you slaughter and pillage, I am making a stand against you," Carlisle said.

"You will die Carlisle, you know that," Aro explained.

"I would rather die doing the right thing, then live a millennium sitting out while you destroy," Carlisle said, holding his head high.

"Very well," Aro said. " Jane, Alec," he called. The two small twin vampires came forward. Aro just nodded his head and they both smirked. Alice fell to the ground screaming, convulsing with pure pain, Jasper went to run to her, but fell still, his eyes going blank. I knew what was happening. I needed to stop them from hurting my family. I pulled my magic and threw it around my family and I could feel the shield take shape. I pulsed magic into it, building it until I could feel the last piece snap into place, and Alice's screams fell silent. Jasper ran to her and helped her stand. I looked over at the twins, my rage bubbled up my throat and came out of my lips in a scream.

I started to think of fire, I stared at the two twins and willed them to burn, to burn in a fire that would not be put out until they were nothing but ashes.

At first small bits of smoke started to rise from them, but in seconds fire consumed their bodies. Their screams bounced off of the walls, they shrieked and still I pushed my magic into the fire. Only when their screaming had stopped, had I pulled my magic back and let the fire die.

I turned to Aro, "You will all pay for what you have done to my people, but you Aro, you will pay for what you did to my family, and believe me, you will want to die long before I am through with you." Fear started to hum in the air. They were all afraid of me. Good.


End file.
